RWBY Movies: Watching Remnants Phantom Thieves
by Kaizerthewriter
Summary: RWBY, JNPR, and most of the cast have been teleported to a weird theater room, and are asked to see the exploits of the Phantom Thieves as they travel throughout Remnant as they steal the hearts of those who have been corrupted by their own evil. Permission to be written by Phoenix Champion. (IT'S BACK ON!)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Arrival

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

…

In the middle of a large theater room, there was a single man, getting everything in the room ready for the arrival of those who he has handpicked personally to see the events of another world.

This "person" had white hair on his head, emerald green eyes, a blue hoodie, black pants, and under his hoodie a black shirt with the word "RWBY" on it, this was one of many writers in the multiverse, Kaizerthewriter, a rookie in his profession, but prefers to go by Kai.

While he got everything ready, he was debating whether or not he should really do this. "**Uhg, should I really go through with this?**" He asked himself.

The sole reason for wanting to do this was because an author that he looked up to was technically cancelling one of his projects, sure it was accessible through an alternative way, but if there's one thing that a reader looks for sometimes, it's a way to access a good story, but that's just it.

He wasn't that author, he wasn't all that good a writer, he may have an oath of a writer, but that could barely do a lot in the face of a not so amused reader.

He felt a little self-conscious about many things all the time, he always felt like a bit of a failure in others eyes. He sighed. "**Aria.**" He called out. As soon as he said this, an Arachne with the lower torso of a redneck spider appeared in the room, this was Aria, one of Kai's supporters created by him. "**Should I really do this? I mean, it is his story and concept.**" Kai asked unsure of what to do.

Aria looked at him with a sorrowful expression and rose her hand to her face. "No wonder why you created us." She walked over to Kai's right side and spoke up. "It's because of the negative feedback you've been getting lately, is it?"

Kai's eyes widened a little bit. "**Well, yeah, it's the feedback.**" He would have continued if not for Aria.

"Kai, I understand that you have difficulty in following this plea, but look at me." Kai turned to look at Aria only to be met with a slap to the face.

"**HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**" Kai snapped.

This only made Aria smile. "Finally back to your old self, right." Kai calmed down hearing this, just looked at his retainer. "Look Kai, I know that you're worried about how this will go, you're a special case amongst writers, but you have to understand that you can't let yourself be shackled by other people's opinions. You wanted to be a writer so you could spread your ideas to the world, right?" Kai nodded quickly and Aria smiled in response. "Then simply do so, alright." Aria disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Kai alone in the viewing room again.

Kai thought about all that she said before making a decision with a hardened expression. "**My oath, my rules.**" He said bluntly, as he took out the symbol of his oath, a red pen.

"**Oath of a writer. KASSEI-KA SURU!**" He shouted as the room was now bathed in a bright light.

After the light dissipated, a multitude of people were in the room laying down on pieces of furniture.

One of them began to wake up however. This person was a woman with ashen white skin, white hair, and a black dress adoring her figure, this was Salem, the leader of the Grimm.

"Huh." She groggily opened her eyes slowly and began to take the scenery around her; she lifted herself up and looked around her to see that her enemies, with the exception of two, were surrounded her unconscious... and then she saw Ozpin's knocked out body.

"Ozpin..." She whispered. She slowly began to shake and get angry, her hands curled up to form fists and her eyes of black sclera and red iris were concentrating on his knocked out form furiously, until a voice rung out in her head.

"What ever you're going to do, I suggest that you don't do it." She was confused as to how she heard that voice, but the sound of a throat being cleared behind her made her turn around, and she saw Kai, who had concealed his presence from Salem until now.

"Wha-" She was going to ask who this man was, but was stopped when the man zoomed up to her and pressed his finger up against her lips.

"**Shhhh, just think the words in your head.**" He whispered.

Salem was confused by this, but went along with it anyways. "Who are you, and why am I, along with all these people, here?" She asked, her voice echoing in her head.

"**I'll explain all of that in do time, but for now, I must politely ask that you do what I say, do so, and when this is all over, you will be rewarded.**"

Salem was becoming more confused with each word spoken. "Why should I listen to you?" She spat at him in her mind.

"**I know that this is out of nowhere, but you've got to trust me.**" Kai pleaded as he took out a yellow necklace with a blue gem embedded in it. "**Just put this on, and trust me, if wanted to do anything harmful to any of you, I would have done it by now.**"

Those words got Salem thinking about his words and decided to go along with it. "Alright then, I'll play your game." Salem said as she put the necklace on, when she did so, her skin and eye coloration began to change back to how they were even before she became immortal.

"**A blast from the past, am I right?**" Kai telepathically asked her, as one of the people in the room began to wake up, and Kai snapped his fingers in response to this while she wasn't paying attention.

"What happened?" Salem asked.

"**I made us both invisible to their eye sight, they can't notice us so long as we don't speak.**" Kai answered.

This person was a female, dressed in a red and black combat dress wearing a red cloak over her shoulders; this was Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY.

"Wha-" She was delirious while waking up, but snapped out of it when she got a good look at the area she was in, she was relieved to find that the members of team RWBY and JNPR were there, but was questioning why other people she recognized were also there, with the exception of a few.

"Yang?" She first ran over to a girl with long blonde hair, and began to shake her in an attempt to wake her up. "Yang, wake up, I think we've been kidnapped."

"Uhg, five more minutes..." Yang snored.

Ruby was contemplating as to how wake her up, until she heard the sound of something popping up behind her, she turned around and saw a large air horn with a clock ticking near the funnel. She immediately began to sweat in panic as the clock hit twelve o'clock as the air horn went off, waking everyone in the room up.

"What the hell!" Yang jolted awake at the sound of the horn going off.

Blake snapped awake and immediately started rubbing her ears in recoil to hearing the blaring sound while Weiss leaped into the air flailing her arms and falling on her back.

"PANCAKES!" Nora screeched waking up.

"Oh god!" Jaune sprung awake along with Pyrrha and Ren.

"I WASN'T ME!" Qrow yelled to the ceiling.

Ozpin simply opened his eyes in response to the sound and rose up from his spot quickly, as did Glynda, Taiyang, Ironwood, and Winter.

Kali was rubbing her ears in recoil to this like Blake but was comforted by her husband, Ghira.

"Neo, is this one your practical jokes again?" Roman asked his accomplice, who shook her head quickly.

Salem covered her ears in recoil to the horn going off, and was glaring at Kai furiously while the writer himself was trying to suppress his laughter.

"What the... where on remnant are we." Weiss asked regaining her bearings.

"A... theater room?" Ironwood said confused.

Everyone began to look around to see where they were, but not before noticing the rooms occupants.

"Mom, dad?" Blake was at a loss of words as to what to say at the time, but recovered when her mother Kali ran up to hug her, wit Ghira following suite.

"Oh my goodness, my little girl." Kali cried while hugging her daughter.

"I didn't expect to see you again like this, but I'm glad." Ghira said hugging his family.

"Winter/Specialist Schnee." Winter turned to see Weiss and Ironwood walking towards her.

"Weiss, general Ironwood, what is all this?" Winter asked.

"Qrow, did you do something." Tai asked, pointing at the man in question.

"What, why me?" Qrow asked shocked.

"Everyone, calm down, there's obviously a reason as to why we're here." Ozpin said keeping his cool.

"Ozpin is right, we need to think calmly about this, and I doubt Qrow had a hand in all of this quite frankly." Glynda remarked.

"Oh, come on." Qrow groaned.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby latched onto her uncle's arm as the man stared at her blankly.

He sighed. "You never get tired off that, do ya?" Qrow asked.

"Nope." She said bluntly.

"Dad." Yang ran up to her father and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, nice to see you, firecracker." Tai greeted returning the hug.

"Oh goody, love and happiness, and all that sappy stuff." Roman muttered, getting everyone's attention.

"TORCHWICK!" Ironwood roared walking up to him. "Are you the reason why we're here, and if so what's your endgame?" Ironwood demanded.

Neo got between them defensively; with everyone else wondering what was going to happen... until the sound of a snap could be heard echoing across the room. "**I can assure you Ironwood, Roman played no part in bringing you all here.**" Kai said making his and Salem's presence known. "**It was all me.**" He declared putting up a calm and cool demeanor as everyone stared at him and Salem.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

"And why are we here?" Ren asked crossing his arms.

"And whose is that woman by your side?" Pyrrha interjected.

"All good questions, first off, let me introduce myself." He raised his arms up, and introduced himself. "**My name is Kaizerthewriter, but I ask that you call me Kai.**" He said bowing.

"Kai?" Kali repeated.

"Cool name." Jaune muttered.

"**Next, let the lady introduce herself, would you kindly.**" Kai stepped to the side to give the Grimm queen some room.

Salem simply breathed in some air and spoke. "My name is Salem, that is all you'll need to know." She introduced herself stoically, freaking out Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow and Roman.

"**Good to know, am I right, a simple introduction for a simple woman, moving on.**" Kai teleported over to the front of the room that had a big theater screen on it. "**Second order of business is the reason as to why I brought you lot here in the first place.**" Kai gulped a little in nervousness before flashing back to what Aria said. He regained himself as he clarified what all the occupants in the room were thinking right now.

"**I brought you here to view the fate of another version of Remnant.**"

"An alternate Remnant?" Ozpin repeated intrigued.

"Sounds like lunacy to me." Glynda muttered before Kai popped up behind her.

"I assure you it's anything but, Goodwitch." Kai said, startling her.

"**This world concerns everyone one of you, whether it'd be about the past, present, or future, one that could potentially change your outlook on things.**" Kai told them.

"What's it about?" Blake asked.

"Is it about how two guys signal-handedly saved the entirety of Remnant?" Nora asked aloud.

Kai was shocked as that answer as he has heard of the story Nora could be referring to from the author he got this whole idea from, but brushed it off. "**A good guess, but I'm afraid not.**" He answered making Nora pout.

"**What we shall be seeing is the tale of how a group of vigilantes signal-handedly saved the entire-**" Kai stopped to think about his words. "**Wow, going off of my description, you almost got it right.**" He said to Nora making her smile.

"Did you say... vigilantes?" Winter asked raising an eyebrow.

"**Well, me personally, that's what I call them, anyways, this is the story of how a group of people were able to change the way in which remnants looked at itself, and believe me this will shock you to the core too.**" Kai said to them.

"Interesting." Salem whispered, as she hadn't heard most of this before.

"**Now then, let's-**"

"Wait a minute." Kai stopped and looked at Ruby, who had raised her voice. "Are you... hesitant in doing this?"

Kai was shocked that Ruby, of all people, asked that question. "**Wh- wh- what might you be talking about?**" Kai stuttered.

"Sorry, it's just that, you have to a motive behind all this, right?" Everyone looked at Ruby shocked as to how she came to that conclusion; Ruby then blushed in recoil to all the attention she was getting.

Kai began to sweat a bit before cracking. "**UHG! Yes, there is a bit a motive behind all this.**" Kai answered pushing his fingers together. "**You see, I am a godlike being called a writer, who has the capability to distort any reality aside from his own with the snap of his fingers, only problem with that though is that I became a writer fairly recently, for about little over a month now.**" He explained shocking everyone.

**"Shocking, I know, the main shtick about writers is that they usually amount to positioning different events to happen in certain areas in time and space, than other people, the readers, people who are able to see these newly organized events without interfering with them directly, see them and 'review them', so I decided to join in and do my own thing."** He smiled awkwardly.

This confused everyone, including Salem, on multiple levels. "**But let's just say that the feedback I get from my work is... um, less than great.**" He said looking down. This made Ruby regret asking her question.

"Oh, um, ah, sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked that, it seems like a touchy subject." Ruby apologized.

"**No, no, it's fine, we need to get on with the show anyways.**" Kai snapped his fingers as the screen lit up.

"**_Hopefully, I don't get bashed for this._**" Kai thought to himself nervously.

...

Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to a new fanfiction that I got permission from Phoenix Champion himself to write, Watching Remnants Phantom Thieves. He took down the original fanfic "Reading Remnants Phantom Thieves" from his fanfiction profile, so I decided to write down a remixed variant as a back up for convenience to you all who like his work, if you want the original fanfic, it's over on Ao3, which is the main reason for why I'm putting this here on this site. Putting out there this once, the story "Remnants Phantom Thieves" doesn't belong to me, and this was something I got permission from Phoenix Champion to write.

P.S. I hope that this story doesn't get torn down, and I'll try to update this story as frequently as possible, and sorry if this chapter was me overreacting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Teaser

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

Everyone was focused on the screen while Kai was nervous as to what there reactions to this would be, hoping that they would be alright.

**[Atlas: Goldan family mansion]**

**[Time: 11:32 P.M.]**

**[No P.O.V.]**

"Hey, I feel like I've heard of that family before." Weiss said aloud.

"Is that so?" Blake muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Can you remember anything about them?" Qrow asked curious.

"I doubt it, my father has so many business partners, anyone would have a hard time keeping track of them all." Weiss told them.

"How many exactly?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow.

"I, for one, lost count somewhere around the low fifties." Winter answered, making Kai raise an eyebrow at the response.

Salem scoffed at this however. "Be lucky, at least your father acknowledges your existence." Those words made the students look at Salem shocked while Salem just closed her eyes and turned away.

**Two men wearing thick black coats with fur edges with hoods drawn over their heads are standing guard at the front door of a large Atlesian mansion, they were holding Altas Standard issue Assault Rifles and were wearing goggles to keeps the currently falling snow out of their eyes.**

**"Man I gotta get onto the day shift soon." One of them said all of a sudden, "I mean I haven't spent much time with my wife and daughter since I took this job."**

**The other guard looked at his partner, "You might be in luck. I heard that that Mister Goldan has started to change out all his night shift guards for Atlesian Knights. I even hear he's gotten himself a few of the newer models for the more important locations." The other said.**

Ozpin simply sighed at this. "Your AK's are can indeed be useful, but they're starting to becoming a serious problem, James." He told James.

"What!" Ironwood was shocked that Ozpin, of all people would say something like that. "Ozpin, you'll be happy to know that I only want less lives to be put in danger than they need to be." He argued.

"**Really, and lying to the public about that special 'human element' you promised for the paladins we'll put less lives in danger.**" This shocked Ironwood and confused everyone else aside from Salem.

"How do you know that, that's top secret information." Ironwood told him.

"**With my power, I could easily find out about info like that.**" He stared at Ironwood dead in the eyes before backing off. "**Plus an acquaintance of mine told me that the Atlesian paladins are completely AI driven, so even the superior firepower you lot have can be compromised by the enemy.**" Kai told him.

This made everyone nervous, especially team RWBY, they had enough of a hard time fighting off one paladin, so they could only imagine the sheer chaos they'd have to deal when it comes to an entire army of them.

**"You think that's a good idea?" The first guard asked, "I mean, yeah he doesn't really have to pay a robot a salary, but truth be told I never really trusted machines. They could get hacked or broken or glitched or all sorts of things. As much as I'd like day shift I think Mr. Goldan's getting a little careless in his defenses by having a bunch of robots handle more and more of them."**

This got Ironwood to rethink about having the Atlesian knights and paladins being constructed, sure they had superior traits when compared to a human, but if the enemy were to get their hands on them...

Salem frowned at this. "_Great, some humans aren't as brain-dead as I had thought in this day and age._" She thought to herself.

**"Personally, while I don't care about working the night shift, I wouldn't mind a Knight taking over this post. I haven't had feeling in my toes for a week now." The other guard said.**

**"You should probably get that checked out." The first guard pointed out.**

"What, people in Atlas can't afford thermal socks or something." Jaune asked sarcastically.

"They can easily buy them, but my best guess is that they probably don't wear them." Winter answered.

"Talk about a waste of money... amongst other possible things in Atlas." Nora muttered that last bit.

**What the guards were unaware of was that there was a figure running across the arches in front of the building.**

This got everyone to lean forward a bit.

"Well now, this looks interesting." Roman said holding his hand to his chin with Neo nodding to this.

**[OST: P5: Life Will Change]**

**The figure was that of a young man with shaggy black hair, he wore an open chested black trench coat with a tail that was cut into three parts over gray collared shirt, black trousers, brown cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. Over his face the man wore a white bird shaped mask with black interior that covered only his eyes.**

Yang whistled at the sight of Joker. "Boy, what would Coco give to see this?" Yang joked.

"He's got the basic's covered, gloves to hide fingerprints, and a mask to hide his identity." Blake listed off.

"Like the coat he's got." Jaune complemented.

"But I doubt that the mask is going to do a lot in terms of hiding his identity." Weiss said.

"**Hey, in the words of my acquaintance: 'never underestimate human stupidity'.**" Kai told them wagging his finger.

"How more true can that be?" Salem muttered.

**The man then ran across the arch and jumped onto a balcony of the building and easily pushed the glass doors open.**

**"Glad to see Goldan didn't realize he should check to make sure everything was locked when he left for his little vacation." A young girls voice said within the man's head. "Alright Joker, you remember when the target was right?"**

"Whom does that voice belong to?" Glynda asked.

"**If I told you now it would be spoilers.**" Kai said smirking.

"His mood made a complete 180 in terms of how he's acting." Qrow thought.

"His nervousness from earlier is completely gone." Tai muttered.

**The now named Joker smirked, "I remember Oracle." Joker said quietly as he slipped into what appeared to be the master bedroom.**

"So the girls name is Oracle?" Pyrrha asked.

"Seems like it." Ren said crossing his arms.

"Are his eyes... silver?" Salem asked stunned.

"**Hate to say it, but no, I got clarity on the subject and learned that they're actually cloudy grey.**" Kai told her.

"Damn." Qrow muttered.

**"Good, Queen and Mona will be waiting by the garage for the escape, while Fox, Panther, Skull and Noir will meet up with you after you've gotten the target and will cover you on your escape." the now named Oracle said.**

"Queen, Mona, Fox, Panther, Skull, and Noir." Ruby listed off the names that were mentioned.

"Quite the assortment of names lined up." Tai stated.

"**One look at them and you'll see why they're called that.**" Kai mentioned.

**Joker nodded and quietly pushed open the door out of the bedroom, before peeking out the side.**

**On his left was an Atlesian Knight Model #130, it's back turned to him.**

**Joker smirked as he quickly leapt onto the Knight's shoulders and pulled out his weapon, a small single edged dagger, and quickly stabbed the AK in the underside of the head before tearing upward, disabling the droids vocal systems before disabling the droid altogether.**

"A dagger?" Ruby muttered noticing the weapon.

"A little plain, don't you think?" Yang asked crossing her arms.

"That's good, if you're a thief, you don't anything more flashy than it needs to be." Weiss explained.

"She's not wrong." Blake said agreeing with Weiss.

"I guess that makes sense." Ruby muttered somewhat disappointed.

Kai simply smirked at this.

**Joker jumped off the falling AK dashed to the corner of the hall, peeking over he saw another Knight, this one not looking in his direction, and several tables between him and it.**

**Smirking Joker dashed into the shadows of one of the tables, becoming coated in the shadows of the table. Joker then dashed from table to table in a black blur, soon enough reaching the AK, which had turned around to check the other side of the hall, completely moving past Joker without noticing him.**

"How did he sneak past him so quietly?" Jaune asked.

"It's got to be the work of a semblance of some kind." Qrow theorized.

"**Sorry, not sorry, but no.**" Kai answered, making everyone confused.

"But, if that wasn't a semblance, then what was it?" Ironwood asked.

"**That, my friends, was the work of magic.**" Kai stated.

The whole room went dead silent for a second. "WHAT!"

"That's impossible!" Glynda argued.

"Magic doesn't exist." Ironwood said.

The concept of magic being real was never a foreign concept to Salem, but to be weaved into clothing was another thing entirely. "How is that possible?" She wondered.

**Dashing out of his hiding spot Joker ran down the hall before turning into the library, shutting the door behind him and running toward a small bust of a young woman's head and chest. Joker grabbed the lower jaw of the woman and pulled it down, which actually revealed it to be a hidden switch as one of the nearby bookshelves pushed forward at an angle slightly.**

**"Why do big mansions like these always have secret rooms in the library?" Oracle asked rhetorically, "Well, at least the guy didn't move the thing."**

"Why is that the case anyway?" Blake asked before thinking of something and turning to Weiss and Winter.

"Wait," Yang noticed this and turned to the two sisters as well, "does your house have secret rooms and passageways?" Yang asked cracking a smile.

"Heh, dozens." Weiss answered smirking.

"Our mother had realized that we were rebelling against our father, so she had those passageways constructed throughout the entire mansion without his knowing." Winter explained.

**Joker stepped into the hidden room and walked over to a small wooden box in the middle of the room, which was surrounded by a case of glass, "I don't see a switch or anything." Joker mused.**

**"Then that means the glass isn't locked down." Oracle said, "No... He's installed a DNA scanner on the glass, there's no way we're taking that without triggering an alarm."**

"Great, now it's a make or break situation." Tai complained hearing this.

"It's a good way to make sure that nobody touches your stuff." Qrow stated.

**"Where are Skull, Panther, Fox, and Noir?" Joker asked quietly.**

**"Close enough." Oracle said, "Ready to run?"**

**Instead of replying Joker pulled out his dagger again, however in less than a second a casing shot up over the edge of the dagger as if folded down to the back, then the blade extended forward a fair bit, this had caused the dagger to look like nothing more than a simple handgun.**

Ruby's jaw hit the floor when she saw the transformation. "How did I not notice all those mechanisms at first." She asked herself.

"It looked like a perfectly normal dagger at first." Kali said impressed.

"He must know a good weapon-smith with how fluent the transformation was." Ozpin theorized.

**Joker then smashed the glass with the gun, which caused an alarm to sound throughout the mansion, and quickly grabbed the small box and tucked it under his arm just as two AK130's burst into the library and saw him in the hidden room.**

**"Intruder, identify yourself and put down the property in your hands." One of the robots said.**

Most of the cast just stared at the screen blankly before looking at Ironwood blankly. "If he was just going to put the thing down, he wouldn't go through with any of this." Qrow said making Ironwood glare at him in recoil to this.

**Joker's answer came in the form of a sudden bullet being fired from his gun, which wasn't silenced apparently. The bullet tore through the head of one of the AK's disabling it.**

"That pistol was unsilenced." Winter noted.

**"Intruder, you have committed a hostile action, prepare for-" The other started, but was cut off by a shotgun blast that tore off half it's back, more than enough to disable it.**

"An unsilenced pistol and a shotgun?" Blake stated confused.

"Are they supposed to be thieves or street performers?" Qrow quipped.

"You're not slacking are you? You could have totally taken both down without my help." Said the newcomer.

**Like Joker this was a young man, however he hand short, spiky, blonde hair and was wearing a black leather jacket and black pants that had knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, on his face was a dark grey mask shaped like a skull, minus a lower jaw.**

Yang whistled at the sight of Skull. "Wonder what he looks like under that mask." Yang purred.

"Seriously, Yang." Ruby groaned.

**In his hands was a pump action shotgun, however with a quick flick of his arm the barrel closed off and the pump of the shotgun split into four segments that shifted to the end of the barrel and ended up the same distance around the barrel from each other, the former pump of the shotgun then segmented further and flipped around to reveal ridges that reconnected to form a club that would certainly hurt to be hit by. This change took less than a second to happen.**

"He's a frontline fighter for sure in terms of weaponry, that's for sure." Jaune noted.

"Gee, what gave that fact away?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Calm down, Weiss." Winter told her sister.

**"Figured you'd like a shot at them Skull." Joker said smirking.**

**"Whatever. You got it?" The now named Skull asked, and was given the answer by Joker lifting the box he had taken, "Nice, now let's go before more trouble gets here."**

**With that Joker and Skull ran out of the room, soon finding two more destroyed AK130's, one that was cut clean in half, the other had several dozen bullet holes in it, and two more people standing over them.**

"Wow, those things got decimated." Nora commented.

"Whoever took out those robots, they sure are good at what they do." Yang said.

**The first was yet another young man, this one with dark blue hair. He wore a black jumpsuit that had a high upturned collar on it and baggy forearms, white motorcycle boots that reached his knees, blue gloves on his hands, a blue and white striped waist sash, and clipped to the back of that sash was a long white fox tail that had a red ribbon wrapped around it on his face was a white fox mask that covered his whole face.**

Blake recoiled at the sight of the fox theme.

"Blake." The cat Faunus looked over to her father. "I know it might be instinct, but you're not a real cat." Ghira told her.

"He's right you know, your... 'evasive' tendencies are becoming more and more embarressing every time they happen." Kali said, making her daughter blush.

**In his hands was a katana that was sheathed, said sheath had a trigger just near the hilt, which so long as the sword was sheathed, could have the weapon spun around to double as an assault rifle given that part of the sheath can be removed to change out the weapons magazine, that part of the sheath is wider than the rest of it.**

The Belladonna family winced at the sight of the weapon. "It's just like..." Ghira's muttering cut off Blake.

"Adam..." was all she could say in recoil.

Yang saw this and put a hand on Blake shoulder. "Hey." Blake turned to the blonde fist fighter. "They aren't the same." Yang said bluntly.

Blake realized what she meant and silently nodded.

**The other figure was a woman with long pale blonde hair that was tied up in wavy ponytails. Her outfit was a skin tight red leather catsuit worn with a matching red panther mask that cover her upper face, it had a cleavage cutout, several zippers on the front and with it she wore pink gloves that almost reached her elbows and dark red thigh-high boots clipped to her lower back, just under her tail bone, was a panther's tail the same color as her suit.**

Some of the guys in the room blushed at the sight while Blake's eye twitched in annoyance.

"**Cool your jets, Blake.**" Kai said, making Blake turn to him. "**Those outfits are special, from what I've heard, the suits bound to their mentality.**" He explained.

"So then... their embodiments of their personalities?" Pyrrha asked.

"**Pretty much, yeah.**" Kai answered.

**In her hand was an SMG, but with a quick flick of her hand it segmented into a long whip, leaving the trigger and ammo magazine with its grip.**

Kai sighed at the sight of the weapon. "**I've seen this thing multiple times and I still have no idea how that's actually possible.**" Kai said aloud.

"You kidding, that's awesome!" Ruby gushed.

"You've got some competition, am I right Glynda?" Qrow asked the teacher sarcastically, his response was him getting slapped in the face.

"You deserved that." Glynda spat at him.

**"I suppose there wasn't a way to get the box without triggering an alarm?" The one with the fox tail asked.**

**"Fox, if he could have avoided the alarm he wouldn't have triggered it." The cat suited woman said.**

**"I suppose you're right, Panther." Fox admitted. "But we had better clear out before the police arrive."**

Weiss wasn't that impressed by the names. "Not all that original." She said bluntly.

"Hey, if it fits, it fits." Yang told her.

"Besides, speaking quite frankly, I think that those names work nicely." Winter commented.

**"Noir's on her way to the garage right now." Oracle announced to the group, "You guys had better get there too."**

**The group nodded to each other before sprinting down the hall, no longer caring just how much noise they made, and any AK130 that did come in front of them was shot down.**

**The group then arrived at the doors that were no doubt the garage; in front of it they saw a young woman cut one last AK130 in half with a battle-axe.**

**The woman had curly chin length hair that a light auburn color, which was hidden under a mauve cavalier hat with a plumed feather, she had on a long sleeved light pink blouse with a cravat, black corset vest, puffy mauve shorts, black pantyhose with identically colored shoes, a holster belt carrying ammo, more specifically grenade launcher rounds, with her hands covered in purple gloves, on her face was a black bandits mask that covered her eyes.**

"Wow, she looks quite refined." Ironwood said.

"She looks like someone who'd be on the more tamed side, considering all of the personalities we've seen up till now." Glynda stated readjusting her glasses.

"On screen or in general?" Ren asked making Nora giggle a little.

**"Nice one Noir." Skull cheered out.**

**"These things are easy compared to Shadows." The now name Noir said with a grin on her face, "Even the Grimm are tougher than these guys."**

"Oh come on..." Ironwood groaned at how his tech was getting clobbered by these... vigilantes as Kai called them.

"**Hey Ironwood.**" Kai called out to Ironwood, making the general in question turn to him. "**We'll see something later on about how faulty your tech really is. If you want, when you see it, I could change that for you.**" Kai offered.

Ironwood thought about that for a moment. "I'll... consider it." He was hesitantly.

**"That's for sure." Oracle said, "Wait... I'm getting a reading from the other side of that door."**

**"An actual human guard?" Noir asked aloud, as the entire group could hear Oracle.**

**"No, I'm sensing a strong Aura, I'm thinking a Huntsman." Oracle said.**

"Oh?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe whoever that huntsman is, they'll stop them?" Weiss theorized.

"**Weiss, if they were going to be caught just like that, you wouldn't be sitting here right now.**" Kai told her.

"R- right." Weiss said reluctantly.

**"What? You mean Goldan's had a Huntsman in his back pocket this whole time?" A new female voice said from Oracles side, "Mona, get the van ready, we're coming for a pick up."**

**"Oh no." Oracle moaned.**

**The group within the building nodded to each other as Joker kicked the door to the garage open.**

**Inside were two of the new model AK200's, much sleeker and brighter than the 130's, however standing between them was a woman with white hair that was tied up in an off center bun, uniformed in a white coat with a red brooch covering her neck, her coat left part of her upper arms exposed and she had black gloves covering her hands, garter belts being incorporated into her pants. In this woman's hands was a white sabre that had dust chambers built into it.**

"That's-" Weiss was cut off.

"They're fighting against me?" Winter exclaimed in confusion.

"**Exactly.**" Kai answered.

Winter recomposed herself. "Well then, looks as though they've already lost." Winter said with a smirk.

"I doubt that, ice queen." Qrow remarked making Winter scowl at him.

**"The hell?" Skull asked, "She's an Atlesian Specialist! The hells she doing playing security guard?"**

**"Who might you be?" Joker asked as he put his hands in his pockets, keeping his voice level.**

"He looks confident." Ruby noticed.

"Could he be... brushing me off as a threat?" Winter asked in slight agitation.

**The woman narrowed her eyes, "Atlesian Specialist Winter Schnee. I'm here to bring you in for your breaking and entering, as well as robbery."**

"There's got to be more to it than that." Glynda muttered.

**"Schnee?" Joker asked, "How's your father been doing?"**

This shocked Weiss and Winter. "Wait, what, what happened to my Father?" Weiss asked in slight panic.

"**Do either of you really care?**" Kai asked bluntly.

"Of course." That made Kai's eyes go wide. "He might he a scumbag, but he's still m- our father." Weiss told him.

Kai stood there quiet before speaking up again. "**Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth.**" Kai said before turning around. "**Not like others are going to like hearing that though.**" He muttered to himself.

**Winter narrowed her eyes, "I'm not the one who's going to be answering questions here." Winter said, "But I'm going to be bringing you in, get them."**

**One of the AK200's lifted it's rifle to begin firing, however Skull was faster as he rushed in to kick the 200 in the face, knocking it back and messing up it's aim before caving it's head in with his club.**

**The other aimed at Joker, only for its gun to be ripped from its hands by Panther's whip, and was soon destroyed as well by gunfire coming from Fox's weapon.**

This got Kai to sigh. "Ironwood, buddy." Kai said to Ironwood. "If you're hoping to beat the Grimm into the dirt with numbers over strength, than you are in for it when they roll into town." Kai bluntly told him, making Ironwood recoil in shock.

"Am... Am I really doing a good job defending this world?" Ironwood said, beginning to question himself.

"You are a good man, Ironwood." Ozpin told him. "You're just need to know how adaptable others can be." He told him glancing at Salem for a split second, which Salem caught wind of.

"Your one to talk." Salem thought to herself.

**Winter glared at the offending group before rushing in to attack Joker, who jumped to the side to dodge her initial stab and quickly switched his weapon to dagger mode to block a slash from her.**

**Winter pressed her weapon against Joker's until she was knocked slightly to the side by a shotgun blast from Skull, allowing Joker to back flip away and shift his weapon into a pistol to fire at her.**

**Winter pulled a second, smaller blade from the first one and used both of them to block the bullets until Joker's clip ran dry.**

**Winter then created a Glyph that summoned an Alpha Beowolf that charged at the group while she got back up.**

"You're doing pretty-" Weiss would have finished if it weren't for Winter interrupting her in a grim tone.

"No, he's holding back." She told her.

"What do you-" Weiss was cut off by Salem.

"Well, aren't you observant." Salem said.

"I've been trained to see how strong someone can be at a single glance, even when it comes to recordings." Winter clarified.

**Noir smirked and pulled her grenade launcher off her back and fired once, blasting away the Summoned Grimm.**

**"Why don't you take off your mask?" Winter growled, "Stop hiding behind those things like the criminals you are and turn yourselves in!"**

**Joker smirked, "Fine, I'll take off the mask." Joker said reaching up to his mask, "Just remember you asked for it."**

This made everyone raise an eyebrow, even Salem.

"He's just going to take it off?" Qrow asked.

"If he's was going to, then why bother having it on in the first place." Weiss wondered.

"There's something more to it, I'm sure of it." Winter said in a grim tone.

"Maybe he's got a horribly scarred face underneath it, so he's going to show it to him to try and slip her up." Nora theorized.

"I doubt I'd slip up all because of a scarred face." Winter said with a deadpanned expression.

"Wanna bet?" Roman remarked.

**Winter raised an eyebrow at this and braced herself for anything Joker could pull.**

**"Come forth, Arsene!" Joker shouted as he tore off his mask, the mask shattering and burning away in blue flames, Jokers face was also still covered in blue flames, obscuring his identity.**

"What the..." The flames erupting stunned Ruby.

"Now what?" Roman asked hysterically.

"What is this?" Salem and Ozpin wondered.

**Winter jumped back at the sudden appearance of the flames, but soon enough that didn't matter as a chill ran down her spine at a sinister laughter filled the garage.**

**Blue flames emerged from behind Joker, which formed a rather intimidating figure, it was larger that Joker, it had a black torso like an vest with a white cravat on it's neck, its arms were covered in a long sleeves red vest that reached it's clawed hands, it's legs had on leggings that covered the entirety of its legs, but not the waist and had boots with blades posing as long heels, two large black feathered wings on it's back, a ridiculously tall top hat on it's head. Said head was completely covered by a sinister black mask with red eyes and mouth and had two long horns curling to the front of its face.**

Everyone was as still as stone at the sight.

"Whoa." Roman simply said.

"What the hell is that?" Jaune asked loudly.

"Is that a Grimm?" Ironwood wondered out loud.

"No, Grimm don't have features like that. It's something else." Ozpin clarified.

"Then what could it be?" Ghira asked.

**"Arsene! Eiha!" Joker commanded as he grabbed hold of the chain and swung it forward, which caused Winter to focus once again on the fight, only for a red and black mass of energy to burst up from below her, tearing out a chunk of her Aura and knocking her back down to the ground.**

Salem and Ozpin were shocked at the sight of what that thing did.

"_THAT WAS MAGIC!_" Salem thought to herself loudly.

"_How do they have access to that kind of power?_" Ozpin wondered.

**The being Joker referred to as Arsene faded as Joker's mask reformed on his face, and while Winter was on the ground the five thieves shifted their weapons into their respective gun forms and pointed them at Winter's head, surrounding her and keeping a decent distance to prevent her from disarming them should she retaliate.**

"Damn." Winter cursed.

"Please, don't shoot." Weiss pleaded.

**"What's the Atlas Military doing here?" Joker demanded, "Last I checked they don't exactly do mercenary work."**

**Winter scoffed and looked around, noticing her predicament as her Aura wouldn't exactly be able to hold up if they started to open fire, "We aren't, but when Goldan came up to us saying that is was the Phantom Thieves that were targeting him we decided to make an exception just this once." Winter admitted.**

**"So the reason you're playing security guard is because it's us?" Noir asked, "Don't know what Goldan did less than half a month ago?"**

**"I don't care about that!" Winter snapped, "I volunteered the moment I heard it was you all."**

**"Really? You're still on about that?" Skull asked, "Sheesh that was almost half a year ago, lay off it already, besides shouldn't you be thanking us for what happened afterwards?"**

"Just what happened?" Ruby wondered.

**"Thanking you!?" Winter shouted, "You-"**

**"Goldan recently robbed the Chieftain of Kou Kuana just a few weeks ago." Fox said suddenly, "While he can't do anything now that Goldan has returned to Atlas, because Atlas favor's it's rich and human over the poor and the Faunus, we can."**

This alarmed the Belladonna family. "Wait, WHAT?!" Kali roared in anger.

"But that's me!" Ghira exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Blake questioned.

"**Don't worry, most of the stuff in that world has no barring as to how it affects yours.**" Kai clarified, but that didn't soothe their anger in the slightest.

Salem, Ozpin, and Roman were confused by that clarification.

Meanwhile Yang was wondering something. "Wait, back up a moment." This caught the Belladonna's attention. "Does that mean your rich?" Yang asked.

"How is that important!?" Blake asked hysterically.

**"So, you were hired to steal it back then?" Winter asked.**

**"No, we came of our own choice." Joker said, "In fact, Oracle should have sent General Ironwood incriminating evidence about Goldan by now."**

"What was it that was stolen?" Ghira asked Kai.

"**If I told you, it would spoil the surprise.**" Kai smirked; all this did was make Ghira glare at him for how carefree this guy was acting, but restrained his anger and continued watching.

"It's like his nervousness from earlier got tossed into the wind." Tai whispered.

**"What?" Winter asked surprise.**

**At that moment the garage door to the outside is busted down by a black van backing up into it, the black van has a yellow stripe going down the middle, it also curiously had a cat tail and cat ears poking out of it.**

"A cat themed van?" Nora asked.

"Talk about a band of cat burglars." Yang punned, making everyone groan in response, except for one.

"That's my girl." Tai said proudly.

Even Kai was not amused. "Was that supposed to be a pun or a way to make someone cry?" The writer asked bluntly.

**The back door of the van burst open to reveal a woman with long orange hair wearing a mask that looked like large black goggles with orange lenses, she wore a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles.**

**"Get in!" The woman shouted, her voice revealing that she was Oracle.**

"Whoa, that's a pretty high tech suit she's got." Ruby gushed.

"I wonder what Coco would think." Pyrrha muttered.

"She looks like someone who's based solely on support, given the fact that she doesn't seem to have any weapons on her." Weiss analyzed.

"**Hit the nail on the head there, Weiss.**" Kai said raising a finger in the air.

**"Don't need to tell me twice." Skull shouted, blasting the ground near Winter to keep her off balance and allowed the group to jump into the van.**

**"Who's driving?" Panther asked.**

**"Queen." Oracle said.**

**The groups head than swiveled to the woman at the steering wheel, she had short brown hair in a bob cut, she wore a skintight black leather suit that is worn with a long black scarf, shoulder and knee pads with spikes with white gloves on he hands, on her face was an iron mask that covered her upper face with cut outs to reveal her reddish brown eyes.**

"Whoa, definitely someone I don't want to get on the bad side of." Jaune gulped.

"**You should see her when she's able to get back at someone who blackmailed her.**" Everyone raised an eyebrow at this comment, making Kai facepalm. "**Trust me, it has happened before in a way that we'll see soon.**"

**"Oh crap." Skull said.**

"Does she have road rage?" Blake asked.

"**Yep, not dissimilar to Yang over here.**" Kai answered pointing at the girl in question.

"Hey, lay off." Yang exclaimed.

**"Guys you better hold on!" A boyish voice called from within the front of the van, "We all know about Queen's road rage when driving out."**

Everyone froze up at hearing that voice seemingly come from the dashboard of the van.

"That... was an AI... right?" Glynda asked slowly.

That's got to be it, there's no way it could be anything else... right?" Weiss said unsure.

"Could it possibly be a semblance?" Ren theorized.

"I'm not... entirely sure myself." Ozpin muttered at a loss of words.

**"Quit complaining Mona, we don't have time for safe driving." Queen retorted as she hit the gas pedal, sending the Van that was apparently Mona driving ahead at full speed, the tracks were soon covered by the falling snow, making tracking them impossible.**

The screen faded to black. "**And that all she wrote for the teaser.**" Kai said.

"I'm gonna a need drink for this." Qrow muttered.

...

I'll make this part brief. I hope, with everything I have, that this story doesn't get reported and I lose my fanfiction account because of it, I hope you find the chapter enjoyable, and sorry if it's too similar to you know what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Chap. 1

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

**"****Okay then, onto the meat of the story."** Kai declared as he clapped his hands.

**[OST: Persona 5: Aria of the Soul]**

Weiss and Winter were amazed by the song that was playing from the screen. "Wow..." Weiss whispered.

"So... calming." Winter said with her eyes closed,

Kai smiled as he looked over to the two sisters. **"You know, if you want, I could easily get this for you both to listen to back home."** He offered them.

"That would be most appreciated." Winter said in response.

"I'd like that to." Weiss nodded.

**Akira Kurusu, a young man with shaggy black hair woke up and noticed he was definitely not in his bed, nor was he wearing what he went to sleep in. He was wearing what he knew to be his winter casual wear, a black jacket over a white v-neck shirt, with blue jeans and grey pants.**

"Who the heck is that?" Yang asked.

"He looks like your average joe fresh off the street." Qrow commented.

Weiss looked at him closely before her eyes widened. "Wait, could that be... Joker?!" She theorized.

Everyone started comparing the teen on screen to Joker and, appearance wise, they seemed similar in their minds.

"But he looks so... bland" Roman commented.

** "****Anybody can look like your average civilian and still hide more than you could ever hope to know."** Kai told them, making them think for a slight moment.

"Well that's disturbing to say the least." Nora muttered.

**Looking around the room he noticed that it was almost entirely a shade of velvet blue, there were no windows in the room, but several beds, each one having someone he recognized on it.**

**On the first be he saw his friend Ryuji Sakamoto, a man his age with short, but spiky hair that was dyed blonde, wearing his usual winter wear, an open purple coat that had red stripes on the arms over a black shirt that had a yellow face emote face on it, he also had on black pants with a white stripe on the sides, and finished with yellow and white sneakers.**

Yang whistled at the sight of him. "Well now, he certainly looks nice." She said aloud.

"Yang Xiao Long, control yourself." Tai scolded her.

"He's not wrong, you know." Ruby said, essentially siding with her father.

"Oh, come on, you know I'm joking." Yang said giving Ruby a hug.

"That kid looks a lot like that individual named Skull." Winter stated.

"That has to be the case, he's the only blond one among that group." Ironwood said.

**On the next bed was Ann Takamaki, a woman his age with long blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails, she was wearing a red jacket with a 'S' on the chest, it also had long pale beige sleeves on it, she was also wearing a white skirt over black leggings, and red sneakers.**

Jaune slightly blushed at the sight of the girl. "Wow... she looks a model or something." Jaune commented making Pyrrha look down for a second before adding onto that.

"She, um, certainly does." The invincible girl said putting on a smile.

**"****Hah, fun fact, she actually is a model. Part-time for a magazine, she only made it there after going through a lot of... trials and tribulations, however."** Kai explained.

"Trials and tribulations?" Ozpin repeated.

**"****And by that, I mean her best friend got raped by her perverted gym teacher and she tried to fend him off by flirting with the monster essentially."** Kai said bluntly while plugging his ears.

"WHAT!" Everyone, even Salem, was outraged by the thought of someone as despicable as that existing.

"That bastard!" Yang yelled, her eyes going red all the while.

"Show me his face, I'll tear him apart the moment I see him." Qrow muttered.

"Get in line." Jaune told him curling his hands into a fist.

** "****Don't worry people, the man confessed to his crimes and is in prison, and you'll see how and why soon enough."** Kai told them, trying to calm them all down.

Everyone calmed down at the hearing of that mans fate, but Weiss caught something about the woman on screen. "Wait, is that... Panther?" She asked.

Glynda calmed down as well and noticed the similarities. "Yes, that seems like the most likely assumption." The professor of Beacon stated.

**Up next was Yusuke Kitagawa, a man his age with deep blue hair at a mid length, wearing a brown suit like shirt with thin black lines on it over a pink tinged shirt, he wore black pants and black shoes, dangling from his waist was a collection of keys, one's Akira never really figured out what the meaning of them were.**

"He kinda has a Ren feel about him." Nora commented.

The man in green himself looked at Nora puzzled. "You... made me an adjective?" Ren asked.

"Oh come on, you're anything in my book." Nora said while hugging him.

"Considering that he's has blue hair, that's got to be Fox." Ironwood said with his hand on his chin.

**On the next was Makoto Nijima, a woman a year older than him with brown hair in a bob cut, she was wearing a light blue coat that had two sets of buttons on it over a black turtleneck, and black pants thigh high brown boots on her feet.**

"She looks... kinda average." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, but since she has brown hair, that's got to be Queen." Blake concluded.

"That same one with road rage?" Yang asked.

**On the next bed was Futaba Sakura, a woman a year younger than him with long orange hair, she was wearing a blue-green coat with a furred collar, however it was slipped partially down her arms, revealing she was wearing a black tank top under her white shirt, which also had it sleeves down her arms, she also had on black shorts that had a belt dangling from her right side, with black stockings over black boots. On a table next to her were her large round glasses.**

"With that hair, she's got to be Oracle." Jaune said.

"The high tech one." Ruby whispered.

**"****Yep, and Ironwood, she's the one who's going to show you just how much your security systems lack in the toughness department."** Kai told the general.

"What?!" Ironwood exclaimed.

"But she looks so young." Winter commented looking at the girl's stature.

**"****Hey, small head, big mind, as they say."** Kai shrugged.

**Looking around Akira was getting a bit worried until he noticed that on his bed there was a second person, Haru Okumura, his girlfriend that was one year older than him, with curly chin length auburn hair, she was wearing a slightly puffed gray coat with a wool collar and a pink skirt, as well as white leggings and red shoes on her feet.**

"She looks nice." Pyrrha said at a first glance.

"She kinda looks like the rich type of girl." Weiss said.

**"****Wouldn't you lot like to know?"** Kai quipped.

**Noticing there was someone missing from the group Akira looked around before he noticed a familiar schoolbag sitting next to his glasses, he unzipped it to reveal Morgana the cat/escape vehicle, Morgana was a black cat with a white mouth and white paws with a white tail tip. He wore nothing but a yellow collar.**

"ESCAPE VEHICLE!" Weiss shrieked in shock.

"How is that possible?" Ironwood asked, completely puzzled.

**"****Let me simply say that some people, somehow, see cats turning into buses where they come from."** Kai said without hesitation.

"How does that have any barring on this!" Winter asked loudly.

**"****More a barring than you'd think."** Kai said winking at them.

**After seeing the rest of the group known as the Phantom Thieves of Heart in the same room, with a calming tinge of velvet blue in the area, Akira knew where he was.**

**"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Said the nasally and high pitched voice of the real Igor.**

**Turning to the source Akira saw Igor, a man with thin arms and legs wearing a black suit and white gloves, with a balding head and a mid length white hair near the back, the more noticeable features on his face was... well, the man's nose was almost as long as the man's whole hand. He was sitting at a square table in the middle of a small room ahead of me.**

"Woah, that's a long nose." Ruby recoiled.

"The guy looks like he could hit the floor at any moment." Qrow commented.

"I doubt that he's as old as me and Ozpin though." Salem thought.

Kai was able to hear her thoughts, before he noticed something. **"She has barely said a thing this time around, could that be a good thing, or a bad?"** He wondered to himself.

**"It has been a while has it not Akira." Came the voice of a woman beside Igor, a woman with long platinum blonde hair and glowing yellow eyes, she was a little short, and wore a velvet blue dress with a blue frilled head band like one worn by french maids, and it had to half butterfly clips on each side of the band, in her hands was a massively thick tome.**

"Who's might she be?" Kali asked.

**"****The assistant to Mr. long nose over here."** Kai told her.

"Isn't she a bit young for an assistant." Ruby wondered.

"Says the one who wields an oversized gardening tool as a weapon at age 15." Roman remarked.

Ruby looked at him wide-eyed before talking again. "Touché." Was all she said.

**"Igor, Lavenza." Akira said nodding to the two.**

**"It is good to see you again Akira." Igor said, "Granted we have not really met too often considering the circumstances of your journey."**

"Journey?" Roman asked.

**"****You'll find bits and pieces scattered throughout this story on the subject."** Kai reassured them.

**"Before we continue, I believe it would be best if we woke your friends." Lavenza said as she lifted her book, 'Le Grimoire' before abruptly dropping it on the table with a loud slam.**

Everyone recoiled at the hearing the sudden noise, while Blake and Kali were holding their ears in pain.

**"****Dammit, I forgot about that part."** Kai muttered.

"That's one heavy book." Weiss commented.

"Ya think, that could probably be used as a weapon or something." Nora exclaimed.

**"Gwah!" Ryuji cried out before the sound of a thud was heard, him falling out of the bed.**

**"Wha-!?" Ann cried out as she jerked upward.**

**Makoto and Yusuke woke up with nothing more than a gasp.**

**"I'm awake!" Futaba shouted as she lurched up.**

**"Akira!?" Haru cried out, clearly we know who she was dreaming about.**

**"MRRREEEOOWW!" Morgana cried out as he shot out of the bag.**

**The sound even made Akira jump, and he knew it was coming; Igor on the other hand gave no reaction, save for grabbing he table with his free hand to keep it from shaking too much.**

"That man certainly knows how to keep himself calm." Ghira commented.

**"What the- Where are we?" Ryuji asked as he got up.**

**"You are in the Velvet Room, Phantom Thieves." Lavenza said as several chairs appeared in front to the table Igor sat at.**

"Looks like we hit the nail on the head." Blake commented.

"Is what Akira summoned in the last viewing connected to this velvet room?" Salem asked.

**"****In a way, from what is currently known, unless certain factoids are in play, only a wild card user can enter the velvet room."** Kai explained.

"Wild card?" Ironwood and Ozpin repeated.

"You'll find out soon." Kai told them.

**"Wait... is that the real Igor sitting there?" Ann asked as she took a seat.**

**"I can assure you I am the real Igor." Igor assured, "I have called you here as my master has asked for a favor."**

**"Your master?" Yusuke asked, "So you are not the master of this place then?"**

**"No, I am merely its caretaker." Igor said, "My master however has chosen to step back from the affairs of the Velvet Room for a time, not directly helping unless it is absolutely necessary."**

**"So why are we here then?" Akira asked.**

**"As I have said, my master has asked for a favor." Igor said as Lavenza set a map on the table, "Take a look at this map."**

**The group leaned into the map and looked at it closely.**

"That's a map of Remnant." Ozpin noticed.

**"This ain't a map of Earth." Ryuji said flatly.**

"Odd, why would they wonder if it's a map of dirt?" Ren asked bluntly.

A probable solution popped up in Nora's head. "Oh, they must be from a place called Earth." She exclaimed pointing at the screen.

"That's ridiculous." Winter said bluntly.

**"****But she's not wrong, ya know."** Kai told them.

"What!" most of the room asked in shock.

**"****There exist many differences between your world and theirs, first off: no Faunus."** Kai said raising a finger.

"Wha... Seriously?" Blake asked.

"If that's the case, then it must be a peaceful place." Kali wondered.

Kai stood still for solid five seconds before slapping his knee and laughing hysterically, so much so that he fell on the floor. He calmed down after about thirty seconds and stood up again.

**"****Man, either you've practiced stand up comedy or that was the funniest thing I've ever heard."** Kai commented.

"I beg your pardon" Kali remarked.

**"****Sorry, it's just that, Earth is anything but a peaceful world, the environment is suffering, and people in power are always trying to pull some strings just to get somewhere, and if that wasn't bad enough, people are being racially divided by skin color of all things."** Kai explained to them, shocking the citizens of Remnant. **"****To add to the number of things different, number two: No dust."**

"WHAT!" Weiss screeched.

"How did they survive for so long without dust?" Winter asked aloud.

Kai snapped his fingers and a table appeared in front of the screen with a bottle of black liquid, a black rock, a windmill, and a model of a solar panel and a river dam.

**"****Humans on Earth are like cockroaches, some of the hardest beings out there to kill under certain circumstances, mainly cause they found alternative fuel."** Kai told them.

"Alternative fuel?" Ruby repeated.

**"****Yep, like oil, which is converted into gasoline and is burned to produce power, then there's coal, which is incinerated to produce steam power, and there's the ability to utilize the wind, sun, water to generate electricity. P.S. all credit for the knowledge of this goes to my acquaintance." **Kai explained.

"Humans always were an indigenous species." Salem commented.

**"****You got that right, hope you lot were taking notes about all of that, because there's a strong possibility that dust may not be around at some time."** Kai told them.

Weiss and Winter immediately thought about that for a moment, the world running out of dust would lead to a total economic shutdown in most kingdoms at the least.

**"These continents... two of them look similar to dragons" Yusuke said.**

**"I can see that actually." Ann said.**

**"This map." Igor said, "Is of a world known as Remnant, and humanity of that world is at risk of extinction."**

"What!" Glynda said shocked.

"What event could lead to something like that?" Ghira asked.

**Igor waved his hand over the map, changing it to form shadowy figures with glowing red eyes, "The Creatures of Grimm," Igor said, "Dark beings that are attracted to negative emotions, they've existed in Remnant for centuries and humanity has adapted to combat them, however that is not the case for too much longer."**

**"What do you mean?" Haru asked.**

**Igor closed his eyes, "The Grimm have a leader." He said waving his hand over the paper once again, changing it to the vague shape of a woman with pure red and black eyes, "She's become active, gathered enough pawns you could say, leading the Grimm as though they were an army. However that is only the tip of the problem, and why I have asked you instead of other groups of Persona users." Igor said waving his hand over the paper once again.**

"The Grimm have a leader?" Weiss asked surprised.

"Who is this leader?" Ren added.

**"****Let's just say for now that she was cursed, doomed to be the bad guy in the world, I'll tell you who she is when the time comes, and trust me, it will be soon."** Kai told everyone.

**"The people of Remnant are divided into two distinct races." Lavenza said, "Humans and Faunus."**

**"Faunus?" Morgana asked hopping onto the table.**

"What the..." Winter blinked for a few moments before rubbing her eyes.

"I know for a fact that I'm drunk right now, but..." Qrow cut himself off as he placed his hand on his face.

**"Yes, beings that look human in every way, but with the addition of having a single animal trait on their bodies." Lavenza said, "I myself have not fully determined what classifications of animals are not among Faunus, as there are so many variations."**

**Akira was the first to put the pieces together. "Faunus are treated poorly, aren't they?" Akira asked.**

Smart kid." Tai commented.

**"****One of, if not the best in his class from what I've heard."** Kai said.

**"Indeed." Igor said chuckling, "Rather astute of you to come to that conclusion, but yes, this internal strife has resulted in negativity that has truly rallied the Grimm faster than a single leader."**

**"This racism among the two races has not only attracted the Grimm," Lavenza continued, "But in turn it has also caused internal strife that has boiled into blatant terrorism."**

**"What!?" Ann shouted, "Terrorism!?"**

**"Are they really fighting each other rather than a common enemy?" Futaba asked incredulously.**

**"****Being straight with you lot, that's pretty dumb for you guys."** Kai remarked.

"I won't deny that." Ozpin said.

"Me neither." Ironwood said placing his fingers on his forehead.

**"Unfortunately yes." Igor said grimly, "And because of this the Grimm have grown even stronger." Igor sighed as Lavenza removed the paper, flicking it back into a map.**

**"There are figures in the Four Kingdoms of Remnant that have most of the blame for the rampant racism pinned upon them." Lavenza said.**

**"So... you want us to change their hearts?" Akira asked.**

"What?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"How can they do that?" Yang asked.

"It must have something to do with their personas." Pyrrha theorized.

**"****Huh, you catch onto stuff and don't let go, do you?"** Kai asked the invincible girl sarcastically.

**"Correct." Igor said, "Both sides of humanity can benefit much from a sudden stop in aggression from one or both sides. Furthermore by changing the hearts of one of the Grimm Queen's pawns you could sway the hand of fate further to the side of humanity."**

**"Wait, what about our lives here!?" Ryuji cried out.**

**"Do not worry." Igor said, "My master has already prepared for this. Should you choose to assist Remnant doppelgangers of yourselves shall be sent back to your home to live your lives as if this meeting never happened. They will be, on all accounts, no different than the real ones."**

**"Can we have a moment to think about this?" Yusuke asked.**

**"Of course you can." Igor said leaning back, "Take all the time you need."**

**The group of 8 pulled each other into a close huddle, a serious discussion flowing between them. On one hand, agreeing to this basically meant they'd be walking away from their lives here, and judging by how...well made...their doppelgangers will be, likely forever. But on the other hand...could they really leave an entire world to a fate of ruin by doing nothing?**

"So live the life that they know, or spend it their actual lives protecting the ones of those who they don't know." Ozpin solemnly said.

**"****You've always gotta look things from a bigger picture, like a contract,"** Kai jumped to the front of the room at the mention of 'contract'. **"You've always, and I cannot stress this enough to you lot, ALWAYS HAVE, TO READ, THE FINE PRINT, don't read it, and your life will be tossed under a bus so fast, your head will spin like a top."** Kai lectured everyone.

"You have a problem with contracts, do you?" Yang asked bluntly.

**"****You kidding, I practically signed one the moment I became a writer."** Kai shrugged.

**The discussion became more serious, but after a few moments they broke apart, looks of determination now on their faces.**

**"We'll help." Akira said, "But without the Metaverse we won't be able to do much about changing people's hearts."**

**Igor smiled, a mix of his usual expression and a hint of pride at their answer. "My master is already working on reforming the Metaverse for your use." Igor said, "And do not worry about being undefended in Remnant. Once you arrive you'll find that my master has already prepared several gifts for you."**

"What's a Metaverse?" Blake asked.

"Could that be where they do all the heart-changing?" Ren theorized.

**"****Yep, but only persona users are able to access it."** Kai clarified.

**"Also, your Yen will be of no use to you in Remnant." Lavenza said holding out your hands, "May I see your credit cards?"**

**Everyone but Morgana quickly reached into their pockets and pulled out their wallets before pulling out several cards and handing them to Lavenza.**

**"Thank you." Lavenza said putting the cards into her tome and closing it, "You'll be transported to outside city walls, a fair distance away in fact. Once you arrive at the nearest city I will return these to use with currency that would be useful in Remnant."**

**"Wait, outside city walls?" Ryuji asked, "Are you just throwing us to the wolves here!?"**

**"Think about it for a moment you numbskull." Morgana snapped in annoyance. Even if things had gotten better between them over the years...Morgana still had a bit of a sharp tongue regarding Ryuji's moments of talking before thinking. "If we showed up in the middle of a city, how are we supposed to explain ourselves for showing up out of nowhere?!"**

"They don't get along too well, do they?" Ironwood asked.

**"****It's a Fire/Ice relationship."** Kai told him.

**Ryuji sat down at that, "Oh yeah, hadn't thought about that." He admitted.**

**"We may need to think of cover stories for when we get to the nearest city." Yusuke pointed out.**

**"Where will we arrive?" Haru asked.**

**"You'll be arriving in the frozen kingdom of Atlas." Igor said, "Furthermore among those gifts my master will have for you are heavier coats for the weather."**

**"Are you ready to go?" Lavenza asked.**

**Akira nodded, before the room faded into a blue light.**

**"****And with that, we move on to the next chapter, any questions though?"** Kai asked, getting nothing in response. **"Well alright then."** He said snapping his fingers.

...

There is literally nothing I can say that will make up for the lack of updates any of my stories have received in the past few months, all I can really say is... sorry. But now, I'm a comparatively free man, I'm free from the shackles of high school and as such, I have a lot more room to brainstorm about what to write. Specifically about my YUGIOH fanfic, Galactic Existence, yes I know it hasn't received a lot of attention, but I'm still going to try and make it work, dammit, I'm going to try and rewrite some factoids about that story, mainly because I realize now that I may or may not have rushed into that story a bit to quickly. Either way, I'm back and here to stay (away from another writers block hopefully).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Chap. 2

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

**[Remnant: Atlas snowfields]**

"Oh great, that could be just about anywhere from atlas up to a few hundred miles away." Weiss complained.

"I wouldn't go camping out there even if someone paid me millions to do it." Qrow groaned.

"Too bad immortality doesn't stop me from getting sick." Salem thought to herself.

**As their vision returned, Akira and his friends noticed several things.**

**One, there was a lot of snow around the area, as well as some trees to their left.**

"Well, that goes without saying." Yang said.

**Two, Akira noticed they were in their Phantom Thieves attire. Akira was now more recognizable as Joker, Ryuji as Skull, Ann as Panther, Yusuke as Fox, Makoto as Queen, Futaba as Oracle, and Haru as Noir.**

"Hah, we nailed it on every one of them." Nora cheered.

"Nora, calm down." Ren told her.

"It wasn't exactly hard to do that." Jaune said.

"Ah don't sweat the small stuff." Nora brushed him off.

**Three, Morgana the cat slash Mona the mascot like cat was missing, instead there was someone else standing where Morgana once was.**

**The person was boy at the age of 16, three years younger than Akira. He had rather pale skin, with the entire upper half of his head being covered by a black mask that left his blue eyes revealed, as well as a couple of holes on top of his head for little black cat ears to poke out of. Around his neck was a yellow scarf, he also wore a black long sleeved shirt that was complemented by white gloves on his hands, separating his black pants from his legs was a black utility belt that had a pouch on both sides of his hips buttoned up front by two yellow buttons, on his feet he wore knee high white boots.**

"Is that really supposed to be Morgana?" Weiss asked.

**"Yep, that's him alright."** Kai told them.

"But why give him a Faunus form." Ironwood asked.

Kai thought about that for a few seconds and answered. **"How about we just call it practicality."** He mused.

"But it would be nice to see his entire face." Pyrrha commented.

**"Sorry, but before this whole adventure, Morgana didn't have a human form in the first place."** Kai mentioned.

"Really?" Pyrrha gasped.

**"Nope, in actually, it was a little mascot form that he had."** Kai said as he got some weird looks. **"You'll see it eventually."** He ensured them while turning back to the screen.

**"What the..." The boy asked in Morgana's high pitched voice.**

**"Morgana?" Ann asked in surprise.**

**"I'm... I'm HUMAN!" Morgana cheered throwing his fist up in the air and jumping into the air as well.**

"He doesn't know he's a Faunus?" Ironwood noted.

"Well, emotion can overrule basic senses sometimes, am I right, Firecracker?" Kai asked Yang.

"Hey, no touching the nickname." Yang snapped.

**"Perhaps this is one of the gifts Igor was talking about." Yusuke said putting a hand on his chin.**

**"I wouldn't exactly say you're human Morgana." Ryuji muttered.**

**"Huh?" Morgana asked suddenly stopping his cheering.**

**"That looks so cute." Futaba said as she walked up behind Morgana and began to scratch him just behind his cat ears.**

"Awww, why don't we do that with you?" Yang asked Blake.

"Wel-" Blake was interrupted by Kai.

**"It's considered to be a lovey dovey thing on your world."** Kai explained, making all the Faunus in the room stare at him. **"What, my connection told me about that."**

**"Yaaaaaaa!" Morgana shouted in surprise to the sudden, though somewhat familiar feeling.**

**"So Morgana's a Faunus now." Haru said, remembering what Lavenza said. "I wonder if he can still turn into a cat," she mused.**

**"Guys, our outfits." Akira said suddenly.**

**"Huh?" Ryuji said looking at Akira, only to notice his Thieves attire, "Oh crap, codenames everyone!"**

"Well, that was slow of them." Glynda commented.

**"Hey, are you in the middle of a snowfield in a brand new world."** Kai asked the teacher of Beacon.

Glynda stared at him for a few moments before conceding. "Fair point."

**"Wha- Whoa what are we doing in these?" Panther asked looking at herself.**

**"Another of those gifts I'll bet." Mona said smiling, "This mean we can pull off heists in the real world now too."**

Roman laughed at this. "Sounds like my kind of adventure." He commented, making everyone else's eyes roll.

**"At least we have our weapons in case those Grimm show up." Queen said as she held up her fist, which were gripping a set of Tekko and threw a test punch to readjust herself to the weight of the weapon.**

"Wow, she's a fistfighter as well?" Yang asked.

**"Technically, she's an Aikido fighter, but yeah, that can qualify as fistfighting I guess."** Kai said.

"Aikido?" Ozpin repeated.

**"A fighting style that depends on blocking all attacks and not countering, at least I think that's the basic premise of it."** Kai muttered that last part.

**"Where'd you find that?" Skull asked.**

**"In the snow." Queen said, hooking her tekko to her waist and reaching into the snow pile at her feet to pull out a long barreled revolver.**

"Ooooh, that's got to have some power behind it." Ruby wondered.

**"You kidding, I've seen weapons that make that gun look about as impressive as a speck of sand in a desert."** Making them slightly worried, except Ruby.

**Noir reached into the snow by her feet and pulled out a single bladed battle axe and a single shot grenade launcher from the snow before hooking the both of them to her back.**

"I like her style." Nora commented.

**Panther dug through the snow unto she pulled up an SMG and a chain whip, giving the whip a crack before smirking at the fact she could still swing it.**

"You've still got some competition, you know." Qrow commented only to get hit in the head by Glynda.

**Skull dug around through the snow until he pulled out a wooden bat that had barbed wire wrapped around it and nails running through it as well as a pump-action shotgun.**

"Still makes him a close-combat person." Yang said.

**Fox reached into the snow and pulled out a sheathed katana as well as an assault rifle, strapping the latter to his back and holding the former by it's sheath.**

Blake gulped at the sight until she remembered. "They aren't the same." She repeated that mantra in her head.

**Mona reached into the snow and dug around for a moment before pulling out a scimitar and a slingshot. Pulling a perfectly round stone from one of his pouches he took aim at a tree with the slingshot. A loud snap later and a small hole appeared in the tree, going three fourths of the way into the tree.**

"Whoa." Jaune muttered in amazement.

"How strong is that rubber to be able to do something like that." Ruby asked.

**Joker didn't have to worry about searching for his weapons, he could feel them in his coat, just to make sure he pulled out a single edge knife of considerable size and a simple handgun.**

Ruby pouted. "Dang it, no mecha shift weapons." She muttered.

**"They haven't been constructed yet, plain and simple."** Kai told her.

**"Well." Oracle said, "At least you guys are armed if we run across some Grimm."**

**"Yeah, and you can just zip out of the way so we don't have to worry about you." Skull said.**

"Well, that's sorta convenient." Qrow commented.

"But that would mean that she can't fight." Winter noted.

**"She always was a supporter of sorts."** Kai mentioned.

**"Yep." Oracle said smirking, then she adjusted her mask before taking another look at Skull.**

**"Umm... You're creeping me out here Oracle." Skull said backing up a step.**

**"Why are you looking at Skull so intensely?" Noir asked.**

**"I can sense your ultimate Persona." Oracle said, "But I'm also sensing your original one."**

"Huh?" Everyone wondered.

**"There are two stages to a persona, the base form, and the evolved form."** Kai began. **"The base form is the one that everyone starts out with when they unveil their true self, but as they grow and mature themselves, the persona evolves into it's ultimate form."** Kai finished before chuckling as something else flashed in his mind. **"And to think, that's only the beginning."** He mused.

"Beginning?" Salem asked.

**"Don't worry about it."** Kai asked.

**"Wait, what?" Skull asked.**

**"It seems that we have access to both stages of our Persona's now." Fox said, "Another of those gifts I believe... This could actually prove beneficial."**

**"What do you mean?" Panther asked.**

**"Easy." Joker said, "If we have to fight in this world, you guys can fight using your initial Personas, making anyone who's out to get us think we're weaker than we really are."**

"Wait, so the persona that winter fought against, wasn't an ultimate form?" Weiss asked.

"If that's the case the-" Winter was cut off by Roman.

"You realize that he's not going to answer you, right?" He asked.

Winter thought about, and promptly stayed quiet.

**"He's not wrong."** Kai told her. **"But now may or may not be a good time to spill some info on persona's."** He said.

"What kind of info?" Ironwood asked intrigued.

**"Well, I don't mean for things to sound to similar to one another, but Akira is a... cut above the rest of the team."** Kai told them.

"Why is that the case?" Ruby asked.

Kai sighed and snapped his fingers as ethereal blue figurines with roman numerals on the bases appeared.** "If I'm quoting him, may as well go the extra mile."** Kai smirked in his head. **"See the persona's powers are rooted to the kind of arcana they represent, the major arcana to be specific."** Kai took a breath and continued. **"The magician arcana uses magic attacks mostly, while the priestess arcana specializes in healing."** Kai explained picking up their respective numbered figurines, showing a robed man with a wand and witches hat, and a with a robed woman with a jeweled staff. **"Man I wish didn't have to use those two, but they're the only ones I've got intel on."**

"And what does this have to do with Akira." Blake asked.

**"I was getting to that."** Kai said picking up the figurine of a jester with two ball in each hand. **"Akira's arcana is the fool, which is the number 0, and zero is full of possibilities."** The writer said. **"Akira place as the fool grants him access to the wild card, which lets him switch to up to well over a hundred persona's at will."** Kai finished.

"HUNDREDS!" Everyone shouted.

"With power like that, I could easily win against Ozpin." Salem thought.

**"And then when we get into a fight with a tough opponent we can use their lack of information against them." Queen said, "Making them panic at the fact it's a new Persona we're using."**

**"And in turn they try to come up with a new battle plan thinking that the weaknesses of our original Persona's don't apply to the new ones." Mona said, "Then again, Joker can just change up the whole fight to swing into his favor anytime he wants."**

"Wait, back up a moment." Yang said, making Kai pause the screen. "Persona's have weakness's?" She asked.

**"Yep, all persona's have their ups and downs, every one of them is unique."** Kai answered. **"And with Akira's power to switch is persona's up, is difficult to beat him for sure."** Kai clarified.

**"Actually, we may need to get into a Palace or Mementos when Igor tells us we can go back into them." Oracle said, "I'm only sensing two persona's with Joker instead of the usual ten or twelve he keeps close on him."**

**"That just leaves me with Arsene for now then." Joker said.**

**"Not like that'll be much of a hindrance." Skull chuckle, "I mean we beat the crap out of a god. A fake god, but still."**

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Salem and Ozpin shouted aloud.

**"The self-proclaimed god of control, Yaldabaoth. A petty cheater that tried to secretly control all of humanity by making them express their desire for subjugation onto them."** Kai explained.

"Um, I happen to like freedom, thank you." Yang said sarcastically.

**"Do you really?"** Kai asked with a stoic-looking expression on his face. **"Because there exist humans who do have that desire, just so that they can have an easy life."**

"There are people who really think like that?" Pyrrha asked with a hand near her mouth.

**"Yes, along with hiding in a fog of deceit and lies, and feeling a need to just up and die where they stand, beings comparable to deities have tried to enforce those feelings on people, but were all foiled by the power of the wild card."** Kai explained.

Everyone was shocked to silence, even Salem herself. "Humanity has fought to survive for eons to make through life, but there are seriously others who find it better to die where they stand?" Salem asked Kai.

Kai merely stared at her and nodded.

"Unbelievable." Ironwood thought.

"Back to the viewing, shall we." Ghira suggested.

**"Took the words right out of my mouth."** Kai said, turning to the screen.

"**Technically it was Joker who defeated Yaldabaoth." Fox said.**

**"Don't kill the mood." Skull deadpanned.**

**"Guys... I'm hearing something from those bushes." Mona said setting his sword on his shoulder and crouching into his combat stance.**

**"I'm getting readings." Oracle said taking position behind the rest of the Phantom Thieves, "They're dark, animalistic, and bloodthirsty. I think those are the Grimm."**

**From the tree line red eyes flashed into view, stepping from the tree's was a human sized werewolf shaped creature with thick black fur and bone-like plates on its body.**

**"Alright, those things are called 'Beowolves' and there are a lot of them." Oracle said gripping her mask, "Necronomicon!" Oracle shouted tearing off the mask, causing blue flames to cover her face.**

"Finally, some action." Yang punched the air in excitement.

"Wonder what they're capable of." Glynda wondered.

"She tore off her mask right from the get go, that's got to mean something." Qrow thought aloud.

**[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]**

**Appearing directly above Oracle in a flash of blue flames was Necronomicon, a green tinted UFO that had a gargoyle on top of it. A hatch directly under the Persona opened up, causing five tentacles to slid out and wrap around Oracles arms, legs, and waist before lifting her up inside of it, Oracles not struggling in the slightest and instead shifted into a more comfortable position.**

Most of the viewers were creeped out by that act, while some (like Blake) slightly blushed at the sight.

"Okay then, I'm gonna have that vision in my wet dreams when I sleep." Qrow said jokingly.

"Her persona is a UFO?" Winter asked.

"With tentacles?" Nora asked standing up.

"This is going to be a weird time, I can see that much." Ironwood muttered.

**"That still manages to unsettle me." Skull admitted before he turned to the Beowolves, which had now grown to a group of seven, "Let's go, Captain Kidd!" Skull shouted ripping his mask off.**

**Appearing in a burst of blue flames behind skull Captain Kidd, a Persona with a light blue shirt that showed it to be rather thin, on its chest were a pair of crossing swords with chains hanging from the guards of the cutlasses and anchors charms at the end of each chain, on its shoulders were black shoulder guards that attached to a black twin tailed coat that was tattered with a red interior, it's left hand was golden and clawed with a black cuff on the wrist, it's right hand had a similar cuff but instead of a hand there was a golden cannon. On its legs were a pair of thin black pants and similar boots, however what it stood on took was a pirates ship the same size at it, looking almost authentic save for the angry eyes and sharp toothed mouth painted on the bow of the ship.**

"A pirate themed persona?" Weiss asked.

"His weapons show that he's a close-quarters fighter, wonder if his persona can change that." Ruby wondered aloud.

**"Let 'em have it Captain!" Skull shouted pointing at the middle Grimm, "Assault Drive!"**

**Captain Kidd swung his ship around and toward the Beowolf that he pointed at, which was too shocked at the sight of the Persona, and was soon killed when Captain Kidd's cannon smashed into its face.**

"Right in the face, baby!" Yang cheered.

**"Whoa, I forgot having a Persona use those moves takes a drain on my stamina." Skull said as his mask reformed from Captain Kidd vanishing.**

"Say what now?" Yang asked, stopping her cheering.

**"Physical attacks, like assault drive, require physical vitality to be used."** Kai explained.

"So it's a double-edged sword in a way." Blake asked.

**"Exactly."** Kai answered.

**"Suck it up Skull." Mona said gripping his mask, "Come, Zorro!"**

**After Mona tore his mask off Zorro appeared, A towering figure with a massive chest covered by a black suit that also covered his massively muscular arms and black gloves, separating this massive upper body from it's lower was a belt marked by a buckle with a large silver 'Z', going lower it's legs were remarkably thin and covered by black pants and spur heeled black boots. In it's right hand was a normal sized rapier that looked to be too small for his hands, but was still held with ease. On his rather small head was a helmet that covered all but his large yellow eyes. On its back was a black cape.**

"Hey Weiss, I think we found your new sparring partner." Yang joked, earning a look form the heiress in question.

"Look at that build." Jaune complemented.

**"Heal him up Zorro, Diarama!" Mona commanded.**

**Zorro turned to Skull before swinging his rapier in a 'Z' shape, causing green energy to form around the thief and healed up what damage he self inflicted to attack.**

"It healed him?" Ren asked.

**"Diarama is a healing spell that can heal all wounds dealt to the target, but it along with any magic attacks that might come up in the future, require energy from the spirit to use."** Kai explained.

"Similarly to a semblance?" Ozpin asked.

**"In a way, yes."** Kai answered.

**"Thanks." Skull said.**

**"My turn." Fox said grabbing his mask, "Come, Goemon!"**

**With the mask torn off, Goemon appeared, a tall male figure wearing a blue robe with blue and white ropes on his shoulders tying off behind his back on his waist was a red sash held in place by red and white rope acting as a belt with two bells on it, on its feet were white tabi that were wearing a pair of geta with tall stilts on them. It's face was white and outlined light blue, with a black pompadour style of hair on it's head. In one of it's white hands was a japanese pipe large and long enough to be considered a sword, and yet was held like a in his hands, resting on a finger as if he were about to take a smoke.**

"Whoa..." Qrow muttered impressed by the design of this persona.

"I think I found my new smoking buddy." Roman joked, as Neo smiled.

**"Goemon, freeze them, Bufula!" Fox commanded.**

**Goemon held a hand forth as he raised his pipe, causing a burst of ice to freeze a Beowolf before shattering, killing the Grimm in an instant.**

"Way to give them the cold shoulder." Yang punned, making her friends groan in mental pain.

"I have a gut feeling I'm going to hate this woman's puns." Salem thought.

"You have to deal with that from a teammate?" Winter asked Weiss.

"Yep." The rest of Team RWBY answered bluntly.

**"Let's go Johanna!" Queen shouted tearing her iron mask off while spinning and lifting a leg into the air.**

**With good reason too, as Johanna wasn't a humanoid figure floating above Makoto, but instead sat under her as a silver plated motorcycle that had a plate on the front wheel, and in front of the handles was what appeared to be a woman's face with her eyes closed and covered by a blue dome. When Makoto revved Johanna the standard revving sound could be heard, but it was also overlayed by a sound similar to vibrating glass.**

Yang's jaw dropped at the sight, as she quickly shouted. "I WANT ONE!"

"Yeah, my jaw hit the floor when I saw the sight too." Kai admitted.

"A persona that doubles as a form of transportation." Kali muttered.

**"Marakukaja!" Makato shouted as she revved Johanna once more and spun the Persona, this in turn caused a flash of purple energy to shoot up beneath her and the rest of the Phantom Thieves still on the ground, buffing the teams defense.**

"Huh?" Was the collective response everyone had to the sight.

**"Marukukaja, a form of stat boosting magic that increases their defensive capabilities."** Kai explained.

"Magic, healing, and stat boosting, this is something straight out of a video game or something." Ruby exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

**"Allow me." Noir said stepping forward and grabbing her mask, "Come Milady!" Noir commanded tearing off her mask.**

**Appearing behind the thief was Milady, a feminine figure wearing a black and pink Victorian style dress, with red and pink vertical striped puffs on the sleeves of the dress that extends to its elbows and was wearing pink gloves. The bottom of the dress was a pink color with golden trim around the dress, which had a golden lip on the center of the dress that made it vaguely resemble a smiling face. There were black and red curtain drapes around the dress underneath, a pink heart shaped frill around her waist with a red bow tied on the drapes and a knife next to on the center of the heart shaped frill. Milady also had no head, instead her face was represented by a pink mask inset with yellow eyes that was on a stick held by her right hand, she held a yellow and pink colored fan with black fur in her left hand.**

"Refinement is present even in her persona." Winter examined.

**"Alright, Triple Down Milady!" Noir announced.**

**Milady's dress opened up down the middle, which revealed frightening metal contraption that looked like a jack-o-lanterns face, which the jaw of opened up and extended from it a missile, bazooka, and two gatling guns, before the gatling guns opened fire on the Grimm, shredding them in bullets as they tried to figure out just what was going on.**

"Holy shit." Nora and Jaune said loudly at the same time.

"All of the weapons." Ruby said whist drooling with shining eyes.

"It's somewhat common for noble woman to keep weapons hidden in their dresses, but that's just ridiculous." Ironwood said aloud.

**"Guys!" Oracle called to the the thieves from within the pocket dimension within Necronomicon, which had her floating in the middle of several holographic screen surrounding her in blackness, "These things are wolves right? Mammals? Lots of fur to keep warm. Burn them see if you get a reaction."**

"Huh, never really thought of that." Ruby wondered aloud.

"We should try that when we get back, to see what happens." Jaune suggested.

**"I got it!" Panther shouted grabbing her mask, "Lets go Carmen!"**

**Tearing her mask off conjured her Persona, Carmen. A beautiful feminine figure with violet skin, and wearing a black corset decorated with deep red hearts running down the black sleeves, said corset however was left open at the top to reveal her featureless breasts that were only covered at the edges by black fishnet shoulder clothing, at her neck was a black choker. Her face was covered by a black panther mask with several spots the same color as her skin and was cigarette was seen in the Persona's mouth, she also had long black hair tied in two long tails. The lower part of her body was wearing a mostly red dress that was frilled with black and gold edges at the end of each layer, with a ring of roses at her waist acting like a belt, the Persona also wore a pair of high heeled black boots going to her calves that were decorated with dark red hearts and had pink toe tips with a line of red-orange going up the front of each legs. However under her right foot was a male shaped doll figure in a black suit with it's head locked in a pink heart shaped box with pink eyes and a circular barred opening at the mouth, the figure was on its hands and knee's as Carmen dug her foot into its upper back. At the neck of this figure was a long rose vine that was attached to another, identical figure that was being dangled in the air as Carmen held the vine that suspended it in the air.**

Weiss blushed at the sight. "Seriously." She muttered while looking away.

"Even her persona is WAAA-" Ren was cut off by Nora wrapping her hands around his head.

**"Carmen, Maragion!" Panther ordered.**

**Carmen swung the dangling male figure she held, causing bursts of fire to blast on the remaining Beowolves like fireworks, causing them to disintegrate in an instant.**

**"Nice, you found their Weakness." Oracle shouted, "Though I did have to guide you through it a bit... Hold on, there's one more, looks like a big one."**

**From the woods came a larger, more armored version of the Beowolves, this one being an Alpha Beowolf.**

**Joker grinned as he grabbed his mask, "Arsene!" Joker shouted tearing his mask off.**

**Arsene appeared to the Alpha, which stepped back in surprise of the Persona appearing and spreading its wings, "Cleave!" Joker commanded.**

**Arsene obliged and slashed it claws at the Alpha, hitting it with more strength than usual and causing the Grimm to jump from the force of the attack before falling to its side like a wounded wolf.**

"They knocked the leader down in a single strike?" Ozpin noted.

"Those persona's are quite the boon to their fighting styles, aren't they?" Salem asked.

**"You haven't seen anything yet."** Kai commented.

**"It's down! Let 'em have it!" Oracle shouted as Arsene faded.**

**"All-out attack." Joker ordered as he smirked.**

**The world turned to a dark red as the seven thieves were left unaffected before leaping into the air. The scene then shifted to the silhouette of the Alpha, which had managed to get back up, and was currently being bombarded by attacks coming from seven unidentifiable black blurs darting in and out to attack the Grimm.**

**A flash filled the scene before Joker landed with his back turned to the Grimm, tightening one of his gloves before he tightened the second with a confident smirk on his face as a grey star with two bullet holes in it appeared in the background, followed by the Grimm spurting black blood from it's neck as Joker's eyes seemed to glow red in the scene**

**-The Shows over-**

Everyone went dead silent at the sight of the onslaught.

"Whoa." Was all Nora had the capacity to say.

**"The all-out attack, a technique that involves all members of the group to charge in and wail on the target until it kicks the bucket... most of the time anyway."** Kai explained.

"We've got to try that sometime when we get back." Ruby suggested.

[OST End]

**"Show off." Skull joked.**

**"Like you all don't do similar." Oracle said as Necronomicon lowered her back to the ground before vanishing.**

**"He rubbed off on us." Panther said hooking her whip to her belt.**

"I'd want to do the same thing if I had the chance." Jaune admitted.

"You got that right, vomit boy." Yang joked.

**"Might I suggest we start moving before we are ambushed again?" Fox pointed out.**

**"Good idea." Queen said, "Mona, do you think you can still-"**

**"Of course I can!" Mona shouted, "Watch."**

**With that Mona jumped remarkably high into the air, before coming back down in the form of a cat themed van.**

"Are we ever going to get used to that?" Winter wondered aloud.

Kai sighed inwardly. **"Ya know, knowing my luck, that will probably be the case."** He thought to himself.

**"Hop in." Mona called out.**

**"I got the wheel." Queen said opening the driver side door and stepping in, "Don't worry, I'll drive calmly."**

**"It's not your driving I'm actually worried about at the moment." Skull said.**

**"Mona I hope you can do heating better than air conditioning." Panther said taking the passenger seat.**

"Was it that horrible?" Qrow asked.

**"Meh, not important to the current situation."** Kai said brushing it off.

**"Hey I was doing my best!" Mona shouted.**

**"We'll be bunched together, we can share body heat." Oracle said stepping in, "Just don't give us any funny looks, Skull."**

**"Hey!" Skull shouted.**

**Joker and Noir were the last to step into the van, Joker letting Noir go first, "Thank you." Noir said as she stepped in, Joker following soon after.**

"What a gentlemen." Winter commented.

"Hey, treat them right or face the consequences, that's how relationships work." Qrow said solemnly.

Ozpin looked down slightly hearing that.

**"Does anyone know which way to go?" Fox asked.**

**"I can see a sign over there." Queen said pointing out the window, "Following it should take us to a place called... Atlas."**

"The first kingdom they go to and it's Atlas." Winter noted.

"Wonder what's going to happen there." Ironwood muttered.

**"Now then, onto the next chapter."** Kai said pointing at the screen.

...

You saw it right here people, I'm bringing this fanfic back, and with the way Persona 5 Royal is looking, I have a feeling we may be expecting a new thing or two from the Phoenix himself.

With the fact that this fanfic still gets views to this day, that's the main reason as to why I decided to kick it back up.

P.S. I hope that this chapter is up your alley, I wrote due to stress and sadness induced by Volume 7, episode 12. On THAT note...

Poor Qrow.


End file.
